This application relates to an improved mount for the drive pinion utilized to drive a differential, wherein an inner end of the drive pinion is supported in a tapered roller radial bearing.
Differentials are utilized in the drive lines of many modem vehicles. Typically, a differential takes a rotating input and drives two shafts which extend in opposed directions. An outer gear is attached to a differential case, and engages a drive pinion. A drive input is applied through the drive pinion to drive the differential case. The differential case drives two side gears which are fixed to the two shafts.
Drive pinions transmit high torque, and must be adequately supported for proper operation of the overall pinion and differential. In the prior art, the drive pinions have typically been supported by one of two methods. In a first method, two tapered roller bearings are placed on an outer drive pinion shaft outwardly of the drive pinion teeth. The two tapered roller bearings typically face in opposed directions, and together provide a mount for the drive pinion which resists movement. Tapered roller bearings typically have inner and outer races each abutting one of a housing and a rotating member, and prevent movement between the housing and rotating tapered bearing surfaces.
In a second method of mounting the drive pinion, in addition to the two outer tapered bearings, a cylindrical bearing is utilized at the inner end of the drive pinion inwardly of the drive pinion teeth. In the first arrangement, the drive pinion is not supported at its inner end as securely as would be desired. Moreover, the use of two tapered bearings at the outer end requires more space than is desirable. In addition, in the second embodiment, one additional being is required to support the drive pinion.